


'Cause Seals Can't Even Cry

by vyrenrolar



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Selkie - Freeform, dex is a cryptid, selkie dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrenrolar/pseuds/vyrenrolar
Summary: In which Dex tells Nursey that he's a selkie, and Nursey is (un)suprisingly unchill.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dexthecryptid (Godtie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godtie/gifts).



> Once upon a time I was thinking about this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESRswUCMZB0) and a little before that @dexthecryptid got me thinking about Dex being, well, a cryptid, and this sorta just happened? Currently unbetaed.

“So you’ve never cried? Not one tear? Not even for Edward Scissorhands?” Nursey quirked an eyebrow at Dex as he carded his fingers through his lover’s red hair.

Dex rolled his eyes. “Nope. Not a one. Not even for Doctor Horrible.”

Nursey gasped dramatically.

Dex pushed himself up so that he could sit in Nursey’s lap. He ran a finger down his jaw and chuckled. “I swear. I tell you I can’t go swimming with you because I’d turn into a fucking seal, and instead of calling me on my bullshit or, I don't know, questioning the laws of the natural world, you focus on my lack of tear ducts?”

Nursey shuddered at the touch, then shook his head. “No, you don’t understand. Crying is really important. Cathartic. You need it to be healthy, to...to feel!”

Dex pressed his forehead to Nursey’s. “I’m okay, I promise. I feel the same things you do, love.”

Nursey closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Dex’s shoulders. “It’s not bullshit, though, is it? I mean, you wouldn’t fuck with me like that?”

“Nah, course not. And I mean, if you really want, we can go swimming sometime this summer, and you can see for yourself.”

Nursey grinned. “So how does it work? I mean, why can you…?” He trailed off, confusion and curiosity mixing on his face.

“Dunno.” Dex fidgeted again, turning so his back was to Nursey’s chest. “Everyone in the family can do it. Guess it’s an Irish thing.”

Nursey leaned against the wall. “So my boyfriend’s a merperson and doesn’t even know--”

“Selkie. I’m not a prissy ass mermaid, thank you very much.”

“Are...are mermaids real too?”

“I dunno. Probably.” Dex managed to hold a straight face for a total of three seconds. He laughed as Nursey shoved him off his lap, then squeaked in protest as his lover started tickling him. “No, God, stop! Okay, okay. Look, there’s a lot of family history stuff that I’m not really allowed to go into, until…” Dex looked away then, a blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks.

“Your ears are red, Poindexter. Until what? I gotta pass a test or something? Sign a nondisclosure?” Nursey, now on top of his lover, planted a kiss on the boy’s neck. 

“Er. I meant unless. Unless...unless we get married?” He grinned nervously. He thought he heard a cricket in the ensuing silence.

“Would...would your family be okay with that? I mean, with the race and gender shit? And the Democrat thing?”

“I’m pretty sure they won’t care about the other stuff, but if we can pretend you’re apolitical until they get to know you…”

Nursey laughed. “Okay. Okay, yeah. I think I can handle that.” He kissed Dex then, firm, biting his lover’s lower lip. “Look, I’m...I’m not making any promises. I mean we’ve only been at this for a couple months, right? And you know about my moms...And my step moms… Look, marriage has never really been on the bucket list, you know? But I think… I think in a couple years, if you asked me…” He ran a finger through Dex’s hair. “I think maybe I’d probably say yes.”

Dex grinned, then wrapped his arm around Nursey’s waist and flipped them over. “I’ll just have to keep that in mind, won’t I?”

Nursey shuddered, his eyes rolling back as Dex started to kiss his neck.

A few seconds later, Bitty’s voice sang its way up the stairs, followed by the scent of peaches. "Pie's ready!"

The boys’ eyes flew open. They looked at each other, then at the door.

“Rain check?” asked Nursey.

“Rain check,” said Dex. They scrambled over each other, nearly falling down the stairs on the way to the kitchen.


End file.
